Phantom Shop 1
Phantom Shop 1 is a story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. After once again foiling the Arkz' attempts to sabotage a pallet in Via Tubus, the Security Division vows to continue monitoring their activities. Chief Pentaglass asks the Commander to deploy one of the Hunters to Tener Sinus beach in order to retrieve a large chunk of coral for his son's class project. He demands strict confidentiality from the Commander while undertaking the quest. The Commander, instead, chose to pursue a side job issued by the mission provisioner near the Entry Counter. The client Monica is requesting a sweet treat from a famous shop. The shop's staff will only be working at Via Tubus for a limited time, so the Commander is pressed to immediately find them and secure the tasty morsel. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 4-1b From: Monica Mission: I'm looking for a certain food... Somewhere there's a famous old shop that sells this yummy treat. I red on the 'Net that the shop's staff goes to Via Tubus every week at this time to gather the food ingredients. I simply MUST have it. Please find the staff and buy this food for me! Stage: Via Tubus Requirements: Clear Sighting 1 and speak to the mission provisioner near the Entry Counter Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Ino'lis (Cute, isn't it?) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Break (Native Wolf) + Lura (Supporter) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana Cutscene character: None Unlocks: Sighting 2 / Repair Work 1 / Monument Watch Phantom Shop 1 takes place on the Via Tubus map in a 4x8 grid. The enemy team begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's team is south. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Ino'lis, the mandatory teammate for this mission. Upon completing this quest, the tier 4 level quests will end and tier 5 will begin. This effectively will render the remaining tier 4 quests, Homework Help and Chance Meeting, incompletable. Phantom Shop 1 is the start of its own unique quest chain, and for this reason, the Commander must choose to either pursue this plotline or Homework Help. They cannot both be played on the same playthrough. Additionally, by following this quest chain, 6-3 Magic Hands 1 will be available to play among others in this quest line in the tiers that follow. Challenge which follows the Homework subplot, however, will be unplayable. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: Nice work, NAME. Very nice work. Can you believe it? Natasha herself complimented me earlier! That old hag drives me nuts, but don't think that I'm ungrateful for it! ...Well, in any case, keep it up, okay? Gah hah hah! Gah hah hah hah! ...Right. Getting back to business... *whisper* I'd like to ask a personal favor this time, okay? I have a son, okay? He's a cute boy, very smart, just like me. He's not very good at homework, though, so I want you to help him. I want to really surprise him with this, so just keep it low, okay? Ooh, I'm so happy! ...... The quest Homework Help has been added. Pentaglass: Oh, right... You'll have a few more team members starting this mission. Go and say hello to them, okay? ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Teifu. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Kylria. ...... You can now use the Story Character Card Viviana. Pentaglass: Do you understand me, NAME? Keep this homework mission a secret. Okay? Karen: Hello, NAME. Starting with this mission: Kylria, Viviana, and Teifu will be deployable as team members. They'll be under your direct command, so take good care of them. Hmm? A personal request from the Chief...? The Chief loves helping out his son whenever he can. Sometimes it just goes too far, though. It's a bother to all of us. ...Still, his son's cute. Pretty smart, too, unlike his father. ...!! Ah! I, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, they aren't alike in... certain other ways. Yes. Uh, right. Ahem. But you have a mission already? Hmm... That's no good... To tell the truth, I already had another mission ready for you. This friend of mine had something she absolutely had to have us do... She's apparently looking for some kind of store. Normally she'd be better off going to another Hunter's Guild, really, but I figured it'd be a good chance to test out your cards, so... Hmm... what to do... A personal request from the Chief...? Well, everything said in this room is treated as a government secret, so it wouldn't hurt anyone if you carried that mission out. Besides, it'll help you break in your new cards. Sil'fer: ...... ...... Oh! NAME! I'm sorry. I was just spacing out a little. Huh? Well, uh... You know my sister? The person I've been looking for? Her name is Sophia, it seems. I wonder if I look anything like her? ...... Before I ended up here, I was injured and ended up in a hospital. My injuries were pretty severe, so while I still have fairly distinct memories of my childhood, I barely remember a thing from around when I was injured... It's all kind of a blur. I only remember how my sister looked back when I was a child... I have this photo of her that was left behind, and that's pretty much all I have to go on in my search. I... I just have this feeling that I've got to find her. I don't know why I feel that way, but I do. My memory is gone, but this feeling is still there in my chest... My injuries? Oh, I'm fine now. They're all healed. I don't know all the particulars, but I wasn't seriously hurt from a physical standpoint. Instead, I received a major emotional shock... They said my memory will come back gradually over a long period of time. I was in rehabilitation for a while, but I had to go find my sister, so I left early... Oh, this feeling in my chest... It just won't go away. Teifu: You must be NAME. My name is Teifu. I have been in the service of Lady Viviana for more than ten years. I've only just began to learn how to fight, so my ability on the battlefield... Well, all I can say is, it's almost as if I have none at all. As a result, if possible, I request that you not deploy me on any assignments... Having me stay here would be the best for you just as much it would be for me. I do truly hope you understand my request! You think Lady Viviana is something of a shy person...? That may be true. Even so, however, she is a very strong-willed person, and if you touch a nerve at the wrong time, she may beat you with her fists, or give you a flying kick from behind, or tie you up and leave you outside, or... well, in any case, she's a very rambunctious young lady, especially for her age. But she's also a very charming young lady, and she very rarely means any real harm on anybody. So, you see, I hope that you understand this the next time you have to discuss matters with her, Commander. She very rarely means any real harm on anybody. So, you see, I hope that you understand this the next time you have to discuss matters with her, Commander. Kylria: Hello. My name is Kylria. You're my commander, right? Nice to meet you. Riflery is my specialty, of course, but when it comes to techniques, I can do just about everything. I used to be stationed with a different Hunter's Guild. I got transferred over here, though, because you needed more people. Are you guys really in that much trouble, though? Heh. Go easy on me, okay? ...... I took a look at our next mission, but is this all we've got? I mean, helping some kid out with his homework... Heh. You guys have it easy here. And I don't mind it one bit, Commander. Viviana: Yahoo! You're our commander, right? Well? Am I right? Ooh, I am! I could tell right off from the glance. Oh! I'm sorry. I never told you my name. I'm Viviana. I'm an intern from the Hunter Training Center, the H.T.C. But don't treat me like some idiot, okay? I'm not just a rookie. I have the skills. Almost nobody could beat me in the H.T.C. simulations we had. ...Nobody except for Memory, that is... Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just talking to myself. Anyway, I've got a little favor to ask. There's this certain place I'd like to go to. So, would you mind giving me some deployment orders right away? Thanks! ...... The quest Chance Meeting has been added. Viviana: My destination? It's the Tower of Caelum. It's a very special spot to me. I haven't been over there lately, but something reminded me of it just recently. So I figured, if the right mission came along... you know? I guess I'm being a little selfish, aren't I? Oh, but I shouldn't worry. You're a nice commander, after all... ...aren't you? Director's Room guard: How are you feeling, Commander? Never let your guard down, and you'll never have any regrets. Keeping your Deck well-prepared for any situation is the key to winning your next battle. Mission provisioner: ...Oh. It's you. You're here because you heard about a job, right? Karen, the Chief's assistant, might have told you this already, but we got a mission in from a lady named Monica. She says that she's looking for a shop that sells "the most delicious food." She wants to eat this food, so she wants us to find the shop. She's in some kind of rush or something, so we have to be quick, but I guess the Chief's mission is pretty urgent, too. So which one are you gonna take? ...... The quest Phantom Shop 1 has been added. Mission provisioner: ...... All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Quest dialogue ---- P.S. Do you know about the rumor site called Net 5? This week's story was amazing! They say... Ah, I'm sorry, I'm getting off-topic now... The truth is, my mother is very sick. I'd like to give her a chance to finally eat this food while she still can. I realize it's really a personal request, but I'd really appreciate your help. Ino'lis: I just want to have something tasty to eat, that's all... Post-quest dialogue ---- ...No luck, huh? And the site definitely said they would be there... This is such a bummer. ...And my mother would have been so happy to get one... Well, I'm sorry for taking up your time. Thank you for all your help. Monica Category:Hunters story quests